Evaluation of the intraarterial wall surface is necessary for control of laser ablation of tissue. Angioscopy produces clear observation of the target sites, provided adequate irrigation of the vessel with saline solution is maintained. Precise quantitative location of the target is difficult. In addition, size constraints may limit angioscopy's usefulness in the coronary vessels.